la soeur commune
by misa2
Summary: et si harry et naruto avait un lien, un enfant né avant eux qui les relier ? et si tout n'étais pas comme on le pense ? et si beaucoup de chose était caché ? (pour les fan du trio d'or, partez toute de suite, c'est pas dans cette fiction que vous le verrez)


Kirua Namikaze-Evans

Chapitre 1

« Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien ? Qui je suis ? Ah mais oui, vous ne me connaissez pas. Ce qui dans mon monde vous ferez passer pour fou. Si si, je vous assure que chez moi, on vous prendrait pour des fous. Bon d'accord, vous énervez pas, je vais me présentais.

Alors, je m'appelle Kirua. J'ai des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds. Je porte toujours un Yukata, celui-ci étant plus pratique pour bouger qu'on le pense et cache plus aisément les mouvements. Quoi d'autre à dire… mon âge ? Ben je viens d'avoir 8 ans. J'habite avec Kakashi-San, l'élève de mon otosan. Ben oui, mon père c'est le quatrième Hokage, je ne l'avais pas dit ? Ben vous le savez maintenant. Mais attention, Naruto-kun n'est que mon demi-frère. Et oui, avant d'être avec Kushina-okasan, il a eu une aventure. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été loin, mes parents étaient bourrés ce jour-là. Quoi ? Comment ça je ne devrais pas le savoir à mon âge ? Bon oui, je sais, il n'y a aucun romantisme et loin d'une image de parents qu'ont les autres de mon âge. Au moins, je suis au courant. Ils n'ont pas fait semblant et sont restés amis. Ma mère ? C'est Lily Evans. Harry Potter ? Ben mon demi-petit frère comme Naruto-kun bien sûr. Vous en avez des questions aussi. Ben, je vous laisse. Je dois aller à l'académie des ninjas et ensuite m'entraîner avec Naruto-kun ou Itachi-senpai. »

Je pars rapidement de ma demeure après avoir dis au revoir à Naruto-kun et à Kakashi-San, le premier répondant doucement, à moitié réveillé, et le second acquiesçant simplement, toujours sur son rapport de mission. Je me dépêche d'aller à l'académie pour ne pas être en retard et m'installe au fond de la classe, proche d'une fenêtre. Durant les heures qui suivent, j'écoute à moitié Mizuki-sensei, ne l'aimant pas du tout pour être aussi manipulateur et me prépare mentalement à la leçon sur les poisons des fleurs, leurs significations à chacune et les avantages d'être une femme dans certaine mission. À l'heure de manger, je sors le bento -heureusement fait par moi-même vu que Kakashi-San n'a que peu de temps pour en faire et que Naruto-kun ne sait pas cuisiner- et le mange tranquillement dans un coin isolé avec Neji Hyuga, évitant ainsi les garçons voulant attirer l'attention de l'héritière du Quatrième Hokage et des filles attirer par le « génie des Hyuga ». À la fin de la pose, nous nous mettons rapidement d'accord sur le fait de se rejoindre après 17 h 30, le temps de poser nos affaires et d'être sur de pas être retenue. En sortant des cours pratiques de tir au kunai et d'activité sportif vers 16 h, je rentre rapidement, évitant au passage les personnes voulant m'intercepter pour me parler, pose mes affaires dans ma chambre et rejoins Naruto dans le salon qui essaye de lire, pour se préparer à l'académie, où il va rentrer avec la prochaine classe début Août, donc dans 3 mois étant donné que l'on est fin avril.

- On y va Naruto-kun ? T'es prêt ?

- Bien sur Onee-chan. Répond celui-ci en se levant et en sortant de la maison rapidement.

Je souris de le voir si motivé et le suis jusqu'à la rivière pas loin. Je m'énerve quand je vois en arrivant des villageois faire reculer Naruto et soudainement, ils se retrouvent dans la rivière comme poussés par quelque chose d'invisible. Je me mets au bord de l'eau et m'exclame :

- Vous êtes une honte pour mon père ! Il s'est sacrifié pour vous, vous savez. Et vous... vous êtes plus que ridicule à accuser Naruto-kun parce qu'il est né ce jour là.

- Kirua-kun...

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Coupai-je sèchement. Dégagez si vous ne voulez pas que Sandaime-sama soit au courant de vos griefs envers Naruto-kun.

- Bi... bien Namikaze-san. Soupire l'une des femmes en poussant les autres loin de nous.

- Bon, commençons l'entraînement maintenant. M'exclamai-je en souriant.

Durant la demi-heure qui suit, nous courons le long du fleuve et jusqu'à un terrain vierge, avec seulement un ou deux arbres dans les alentours. Par la suite, nous nous entraînons au lancer de kunai et au combat rapproché. Quand je vois qu'il est presque l'heure de rejoindre Neji, j'arrête l'entraînement et je raccompagne Naruto-kun à la maison, repartant en courant au terrain d'entraînement des Hyuga de la branche parallèle où je vois qu'il m'attend déjà. Sans parler, nous nous mettons en position et commençons à nous battre avec toutes les techniques que l'on connaît sans qu'elle soit mortelle. Quand nous nous arrêtons enfin, je ramasse tous mes kunai avec sceau -héritage de mon père- et mes kunai normaux. Une fois cela fait, je remarque qu'il fait déjà nuit et que nos tenues et notre apparence ressemblent plus à celle des mendiants qu'a celle de membres d'un clan important ou de famille important. Nous nous séparons avec un « à demain » et nous rentrons chacun de notre coté. Une fois arrivée à la maison, je suis surprise de l'absence de Kakashi qui me prévient d'habitude, se débrouillant ensuite pour que quelqu'un soit présent « au cas où ». Je soupire en voyant Naruto-kun de nouveau devant son livre de lecture.

- Tu as mangé Naruto-kun ? Demandai-je.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser en faite. J'essaie de lire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Grogne-t-il.

- Je vais t'aider, mais après manger, d'accord ?

- Merci Onee-chan.

- De rien.

Je vais rapidement dans la cuisine et prépare une salade composée et des ramen maison, comme Ichiraku fait, mais en moins bon -le chef est certes gentil, mais il ne veut pas perdre son meilleur client. Alors que j'en suis au ramen, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je retourne dans l'entrée et vois Kakashi-San.

- Kakashi-San ! Vous êtes enfin revenu!

- Bien sur Kirua-chan. Et je devine que tu as déjà mangé avec Naruto-kun.

- Ben non, j'étais en train de finir de faire à manger en fait. On s'est entraîné avec Neji-kun.

- Je vois ça. dit-il en riant tandis que je remarque un petit garçon maigre derrière lui.

- Moque toi, je te dirais rien... et c'est qui lui ?

- Hm...te souviens-tu d'Harry Potter ? demande-t-il.

- Harry Potter… Potter. AH ! C'était le nom de maman quand elle était avec papa James !

- Exacte. Et ils avaient un fils ensemble si tu te souviens bien. Donc voici Harry. Harry, je te présente ta grande sœur, Kirua Namikaze.

- Il était où jusqu'à présent ? Demandai-je.

- Chez la sœur de votre mère, mais ton parrain nous a demandé de vérifier qu'il allait bien, et de le prendre ici, chez nous si ce n'était pas le cas. Et Hokage-sama a été d'accord pour qu'il vienne.

- Oh... bienvenue à Konoha alors Ototo-san.

- Enchanté. Murmure-t-il en se cachant derrière Kakashi-San.

- J'ai battu Itachi-senpai au nombre des frères. Je rie en regardant Kakashi-San. C'est bien le seul moyen de le battre. J'ajoute, en boudant légèrement sous le sourire de Kakashi-San et l'air perdu d'Harry-kun. Oh, LES RAMENS !

Je retourne rapidement dans la cuisine et finis les ramen, en ajoutant de quoi faire pour deux personnes en plus. À un moment, Harry-kun vient, et voyant qu'il semble perdu, je lui explique rapidement à quoi sert certain instrument qu'il semble ne pas connaître et lui demande rapidement, voyant qu'il voulait absolument m'aider, qu'il aille dans la salle à manger.

Durant les mois qui suivent, Harry-kun se rapproche de Naruto-kun grâce aux cours de lecture qu'ils ont ensemble avec Itachi-senpai et Shisui-senpai. Je remarque que bien que quand Harry-kun s'entraîne avec moi, il n'essaie pas de s'approcher de moi. Je décide donc de n'être là que le minimum requis, m'entraînant beaucoup avec Neji-kun et Itachi-senpai ou Shisui-san, faisant équipe avec le second ayant réussi l'examen Genin en avance. Juste avant qu'ils rejoignent ensemble l'académie, j'ai la surprise de voir Harry-kun rentrer dans ma chambre.

- Est-ce... est-ce que j'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose... qui t'a déplu ? Murmure-t-il.

- Euh non... pourquoi tu demandes cela Harry-kun ? Je demande, surprise.

- Ben... tu nous évites... enfin tu m'évites..., continue-t-il.

- Oh... ça... tu avais remarqué alors..., je soupire.

- Oui... et Naruto-kun aussi...

- Je vois... en faite, tu avais l'air mal à l'aise avec moi... alors j'ai préféré m'écarter...

- Je...

- Mais je crois que j'ai eu tord... que le fait que ce soit moi qui soit de ton sang m'a rendu un peu jalouse de ton rapide rapprochement avec Naruto-kun... excuse-moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... je suis même soulagé.

Je lui souris tranquillement et on continue de discuter calmement, s'expliquant sur nos sentiments et sur nos incompréhensions respectives, me forçant à rester calme en comprenant la vie qu'avait eue Harry.

Le lendemain, j'accompagne Harry-kun et Naruto-kun à l'académie. Quand ils sont mis ensemble, je remarque le regard du sensei et fronce les sourcils à sa mine dégoûtée. Une fois qu'ils sont rentré en classe, j'ignore les parents civils des élèves ne comprenant pas le sens de « vie privée » et parle un peu avec Itachi-senpai qui avait emmené son frère et Nara-sensei. Je finis d'ailleurs par partir en courant étant presque en retard à mon entraînement en équipe, risquant de me faire tuer par mon sensei, Takuma Hyuga. Durant les mois qui suivent, tous se passe normalement, bien que Kakashi-San est été obligé de remettre à sa place le chunin qui faisait tout pour que Naruto-kun n'est pas de bonnes notes, malgré qu'il est mis, à part pour la tournure des phrases, la même chose que Harry-kun qui est premier ex æquo__avec Sasuke-kun et sa cousine, la sœur adoptive de Shisui-san, qui se sont rapprochés de notre famille grâce à Itachi-senpai et Shisui-san. Mais cela changea quand un jour, en arrivant pour la mission, je remarque l'air triste de Tokuma-sensei et du troisième membre de notre groupe, que j'ai toujours ignoré, vu qu'il n'a jamais essayé de me voir autrement que comme « la protégée du conseil ».

- Que se passe-t-il sensei ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Shisui-kun est mort hier soir. Il semble qu'il se soit suicidé ne pouvant plus tenir la pression de son clan.

- Tss... le faible... il fuit ses responsabilités..., ricane l'autre avant de se prendre une gifle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand on est sur ton dos pour faire comme les autres veulent. Prend notre place une journée et tu serais mort alors que nous on tient toute notre vie ! Lui criai-je après, me tournant ensuite vers sensei qui à un petit sourire. sensei, vu qu'il est insensible et stupide, je demande à ce qu'il change d'équipe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de sensei pour un imbécile.

- Je l'avais prévu. Taki-kun, tu iras avec l'équipe 3, leurs troisième membre ne pouvant plus suivre étant obliger de retourner dans la garde civil, tu le remplaceras. Kirua-chan, vu que tu as l'habitude de t'entraîner avec des Hyuga, je te garde avec moi pour améliorer tes faiblesses.

- Bien sensei.

- ... ben je me tire alors. Grogne l'autre en partant.

Durant le reste de la journée, au lieu de faire une mission, sensei m'entraîne durement sur les techniques de sceau et de ma vitesse à les activer. Le soir venu, je vais rapidement au clan Uchiwa, je remarque tout aussi vite qu'il y a de la tension dans ce clan. Je vais chez Itachi-senpai et m'arrête en le voyant agir, et en entendant que les Uchiwa se méfient de lui. Quand ils me remarquent enfin, les autres Uchiwas s'en vont et je fais un petit sourire à Sasuke-kun qui semble s'occuper de Setsuna-chan un peu plus loin avant de m'asseoir à coté d'Itachi-senpai.

Chapitre corriger par : _emeraude_noire_


End file.
